


Lando Calrissian's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

by ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Series: The Return of Hope & Appendices [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Force Choking, Gen, Pre-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian
Summary: What happened right before the Falcon arrived to Cloud City 3 ABY.





	Lando Calrissian's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diemarysues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/gifts).



> This was a Tumblr prompt from diemarysues (thanks love!) and I'm actully glad I got to write this, because I don't believe for a second Lando would've betrayed Han if he hadn't been held at gunpoint. Or, in this case, Force choke point.
> 
> Comments are appreciated ❤

"So, why are these Imperials here?” Lando asked Lobot. “As far as I know, we haven’t done anything to get their attention.”

As it should’ve been. Cloud City had kept low profile since Lando had started to run the place. Sure, the profits weren’t as big as they could’ve been, given how in demand Tibanna gas was, but no one made any demands of the city’s allegiance and they were able to operate independently.

“No idea,” Lobot answered. “Lord Vader insisted that he’d only speak with you.”

Lando halted. “What? Lord Vader? Darth Vader is here?”

Well that sure was an effective way to ruin Lando’s day. Until now as far as he had been concerned, Darth Vader had been just a myth, and frankly Lando would’ve preferred to keep it that way. Stormtroopers in his beloved city were bad enough, but Darth Vader, possibly the Galaxy’s most feared being? A nauseous feeling twisted Lando’s gut.

“Afraid so,” said Lobot.

Lando rubbed his temple. “I’ve got a very bad feeling about this.”

There were times when Lando hated that he was right, and this was quickly becoming the mother of all those instances. Darth Vader was even more intimidating than what all the stories had described, with the rasping breathing and the expressionless helmet. Lando had no idea what might’ve inspired the Sith to come here, but somehow he was sure it wasn’t for the luxurious vacation resorts.

“Baron Calrissian,” said Darth Vader, and Lando wished he could’ve been literally anywhere else in the Galaxy. “The _Millennium Falcon_ is on its way.”

What? Han was coming here? Oh boy, this was not good.

“It’s Baron Administrator, actually,” Lando answered, trying to buy some time to figure out what to do. “May I ask, why are you here?”

“As I said, the _Millennium Falcon_ is on its way here,” Darth Vader repeated. “You will detain its crew and bring them to me.”

Uh, what?

“What for?” Lando asked. “What has Han done?”

“None of your concern,” Vader answered. “You only need to keep them here until Skywalker arrives.”

Lando took a deep breath and looked Vader in the… eye, he supposed. “Look, Lord Vader, whatever it is, I’m not interested,” he said. “Cloud City is independent, we don’t have anything to do with your war or your Empire, and I don’t know what this is in for me. So whatever this is, you can go and deal with it yourse-”

Vader raised his hand, and Lando had a brief moment to think how odd that was before his windpipe closed. He couldn’t breathe, _he couldn’t breathe_.

“This is what it is in for you,” Vader said calmly, still not stopping whatever he was doing, and Lando was starting to panic. “Detain the crew of the _Millennium Falcon_ and bring them to me, and nothing will happen to your city.”

Then he let go, and Lando gasped for air. If this was how Vader got people to work for him, well, it sure was effective. He didn’t even had to add the implied “or else”, it was clear that something on the scale of Alderaan would happen if Lando didn’t now agree.

“… fine,” Lando said, trying to keep panic off his face.

“And do not even think about telling them about our conversation,” Darth Vader added. “I will know.”

Yep, this was officially the most rotten day in Lando’s life.


End file.
